Gods of the World
by RadiusPrime0066
Summary: My body was surrounded in white explosive chakra; energy surging through my veins. My hands became as hard as stone and my eyesight became keener. Sasuke only stared in a paralysis and for Naruto, it looked like he was recalling a memory. My eye caught a piece of my skin fly up. I looked at my palm as white energy replaced the skin. One thing was certain; I'm being taken over
1. Prologue

Prologue

The mention of tailed beasts struck fear into hearts of both villagers and ninja alike; all with chakra levels that were off the charts and powers that could destroy a whole village in one move, wiping everyone out. But there was a solution for containing these beasts; putting them inside live humans and sealing their chakra within them. These people were called "jiinchuriki". The jiinchuriki were a lethal military force, since they were given unreal abilities and powerful chakra. There were nine tailed beasts, the ninth being the strongest.

The shinobi believe that the tailed beasts were actually created by twelve powerful forces that were the rulers of the universe before man was even thought of. Very few shinobi believe that the twelve mighty god-like forces even existed, the rest think it's just stories to explain how the world was created. Instead of the last of the numbers being the strongest, both first and twelfth were dominant. When they clashed, the tailed beasts were formed.

The biggest mystery is that is it possible that there are jiinchuriki for the gods. It is said that the Sage of Six Paths knew the truth, but it was a truth that was left unspoken…until the first appears in the skies of the Hidden Rain and the twelfth attacks a village…

The people call them, the white scaled dragon, and the red eyed wolf…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun. The tree branch I'd slept on scratched my back leaving tiny cuts. I yawned and rubbed my eyes adjusting to being awake. I sat up balancing myself in the forked branches with leaves brushing my face in the process. My stomach growled begging for breakfast. I was in the mood for cinnamon rolls and the pastry shop had plenty of those.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet. They then cramped up for a few seconds but I was used to it. I began to jog toward the streets. Villagers filled the road as they walked in a hurry to get to their designated jobs. Four-man ninja squads were also in the mix heading out for missions. Shops lined the streets in a parallel form with decorations, sales, etc. to draw in people.

The pastry shop was to the left. As soon as I stepped in, the smell of cake filled the air. I inhaled the joyous oxygen and walked to the cashier who was sitting at a marble table. Beside her were rows of pastries covered by glass. My mouth watered as I spotted the cinnamon rolls. I then grabbed some ryo out of my pocket and placed them if front of the cashier. She was a pudgy woman, probably in her mid-sixties. Her hair was streaked with grey and her eyes were sort of ancient.

"Three of those cinnamon rolls." I said.

The woman nodded and grabbed a paper bag, filling it with the sugary goodness. She handed the bag to me. Looking for a table to sit at, I caught a glance of a girl about my age with short dark blue hair. Her eyes were a lavender color which was typical for her clan, and she had on a tan jacket.

I sat across from her. She looked up meeting my eyes.

"Hey Hinata." I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much Bella... Just thinking." Hinata replied in that soft high pitched tone of hers.

"How you liking the village though?"

"I guess I like it, even though I've been sleeping in a tree the past week."

She chuckled and so did I. I threw a cinnamon roll at her but she caught it without a flaw.

"Eat up." I said.

"Thanks!" Hinata said as she bit into the roll. I did the same and heaven exploded into my mouth. I chewed it slowly savoring the sugary frosting.

"I got this third one for Naruto."

As soon as I said that Hinata's cheeks went really red; like redder than a rose. A bead of sweat rolled off the side of her burnt cheek.

"Uh, Hinata? You alright?" I had to wave my hand in her face before she snapped back to normal.

"Oh yeah. Sorry…"

"Okay then… Could you give it to him for me? I'm going to try to get a sensei."

"Sure!" she replied.

I said goodbye and went to the Hokage's giant red mansion. I knocked on her door.

"Enter!" she called.

When I walked in, I nearly vomited. The smell of sake lingered near my nose and there were stacks of papers by the Hokage's desk. She was sitting back in her chair with her blonde hair in a mess.

"Lady…Tsunade…" I gagged.

"I came here to see if I could get a teacher for the time that I'm here in this village. Do you know a team that could possibly take me in?"

Tsunade paused for a second then leaned forward, putting a fist under her chin to make it look like she was thinking. She then said, "No, in fact we don't."

I sighed.

"Can't you just take someone out of one of the teams?" I complained.

"It would have to be at their will."

I cursed under my breath. I needed a sensei if I was to return to the Water country and face _them_. Plus I don't want to just sit around all day, I need action.

"But, team seven is going out on a mission soon and might need support so why don't you go with them?"

My eyes lit up with glory. Was she serious? All I knew was that a smile as long as a mile was on my face.

"When are they leaving?" I asked eagerly.

"In a few hours."

Before leaving I thanked her. I somehow knew that Naruto would be at the training ground, practicing his Ninjutsu skills. I gotta tell you, that guy has some crazy stamina levels. The training ground was an area surrounded by trees where ninja go to train with ground dry with dirt. Naruto was in the middle of practicing the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (shadow clone Jutsu) when I interrupted. He turned toward me and smiled. Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit with navy blue in the shoulder area. He had a weapon pouch strapped to his leg and his navy blue ninja headband was strapped to his forehead. His blonde spikey hair rustled a little bit in the wind.

"Guess what you'll never believe this!"

"I'm listening."

"Tsunade told me I get to join your team for today!"

Naruto looked happier than ever, but then his mood suddenly changed.

"There's a jerk named Sasuke on our team." He said.

"He's super annoying and he thinks he's so cool. Just warning you."

"I can take care of myself," I replied. "Are we leaving soon?"

Naruto nodded and gestured me to follow. I did and he led me to the village gate. A tall man with silver hair and a mask was leaning on the side of the gate's door reading a green book. His ninja headband covered his left eye. A girl with pink hair and red clothing stood by him along with a guy about my age with jet black hair that was spikey in the back. He wore a blue t-shirt and grey shorts.

"This is Bella." Said Naruto pointing to me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Kakashi Hatake." Said the man with the mask.

For some reason his voice sounded like he was a sarcastic guy.

"This is Sakura Haruno," he points to the girl in red. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha." Then he points to the boy.

"Hi Bella! Nice to meet you!" said Sakura in a cheerful voice.

"Great. Another person to slow us down." Said Sasuke.

"Geez what's your problem?"

Sasuke scolded me.

"You are my problem. Nobody asked you to be here. Plus you're annoying and ugly."

"Damn you!" I spat without thinking.

Kakashi intervened before I could punch the bastard. He palmed my fist and pointed a kunai at my face.

"Don't get so hasty Bella. Hastiness can lead to one's death."

He let go of me and told me and Sasuke not to talk or make eye contact with each other. I acknowledged because Kakashi seemed like a serious player, and I didn't want to be the one to test his patience. But I was glad that I could at least get a temporary sensei because that was my first step in to becoming a strong ninja. Or so I thought...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Although I didn't think or look at Sasuke, I could still tell he stared at me in hate. Not testing Kakashi's patience, I kept quiet like the goody two shoes I am. Come to think of it his family was murdered by his older sibling, so I should be a little sensitive. I was so tempted to cuss him out.

Kakashi lead us on a dirt path that would take us to the Wave country. His fists were in balls so he must've been tense about something. I wondered when we would get to our destination because it seemed like we've been walking for a while. Sakura came up next to me. Her light pink hair blew slightly in the wind.

"So Bella, you good at Ninjutsu?" she asked kindly.

"Not really; I didn't tell you this but I'm not really a ninja yet. That's why I thought about coming along to learn a thing or two." I replied solemnly. Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing! I just like your style; unexperienced but unstoppable. You remind me of Naruto and another girl I knew. She's an ANBU Black Op at Genin level and she's got crazy chakra levels."

"Sounds nothing like me." I crossed my arms.

Sakura only smiled and patted my back. She reached into her weapons pouch and drew out a knife with an arrow-headed blade and an awesome grip. At the very end of it, was a ringed finger hole, so it made it easier to hold when melee attacking.

"Here." Said Sakura as she handed the blade to me.

"Why you giving this to me?"

"Well a ninja needs a kunai knife right? And a few shurikens and paper bombs."

Sakura then pulled out a set of shurikens and a stack of paper bombs. I nodded in gratitude as she placed them in my hands. I knelt down taking off my backpack and setting it on the ground. I unzipped the largest component and dug for a leather pouch that I usually filled with snacks. I placed the paper bombs inside and searched for a kunai/shuriken holder. I found one and strapped it to my right leg with some duct tape. Yeah I guess I'm good at improvising. I placed the kunai and shurikens into it, and then stood up zipping up my backpack and slinging it on my back.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." Said Sakura.

We walked for a few more hours without saying a word. Kakashi was reading, Sakura cleaned her weapons, Naruto created clone to play road trip games such as sticks and rock paper scissors, and as for Sasuke, he just walked with no sound. It was almost like his mind was in such a deep concentration that he wasn't even on earth. I wasn't doing much either; just thinking as well. My legs had begun to get a little sore and my eyelids grew heavy. The bright orange and red sun had started to set and the air temperature had dropped drastically. It stunk since all I was wearing was a white sleeveless shirt with a black strap crossing diagonally from the top left along with black shorts and white sandals. Yeah I'm not such of a color freak. The cold harsh wind bit my skin making me shiver. My teeth began to chatter and my skin grew goose bumps.

A small village appeared in the horizon. It must've been a minor village since there was no Kage or Feudal Lord mansion. But it was still a total hallelujah moment.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

He responded by meeting my eyes.

"Where exactly are we headed?"

"Land of Waves, but first we're going to take a pit stop in this village. The temperature tonight is supposed to drop below zero, and we need our rest for a full scale of hard work tomorrow. We're all tired anyway."

Sasuke grunted.

"Weaklings."

As fast as lightning I lunged toward him placing one hand on the ground and spiraling my feet, kicking his face and knocking him down. Blood flew into the air and splattered onto the ground. Sasuke flipped up and wiped the remaining blood from his lip. He carried on toward the village along with Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto stared in shock.

"Nice kick..." said Naruto with his voice trailing off.

"Why'd you kick Sasuke-Kun Bella!" screamed Sakura.

"How can you defend a person who has no heart!?" I said as I furiously stomped toward the village.

We entered the village and it wasn't anything to be proud of; the streets were filled with loose trash, the buildings were at their limit, and the people were gnarly. Kakashi picked the most decent shack you could find in a place like this. Well at least it was sheltered and it did have a second floor since we wouldn't have to cram all in one place.

"Alright; Bella and Sasuke will be on the top floor and the others are with me down here." Explained Kakashi.

"Damn it…" I muttered.

I headed up the stairs; each step creakier than the previous one making me nervous that I was going to fall through. The upstairs was only an empty room with fireplace; so thank gosh I brought a sleeping bag. I unrolled it as far away from the jerk as I could and climbed in. Bad idea since I was right next to a window that didn't shut. The wind made me so cold I felt as if that my ears were frozen. Sasuke was in his sleeping bag, sitting up and having the same ponderous face.

I turned around and closed my eyes, trying to sleep but the temperature really took the toll on me. I shivered and bit my lip.

As I began to drift off to sleep, the room gradually got warmer and warmer…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke with the sound of crackling fire. The warmth made me sleepy again but I sat up anyway. The fireplace was lit by flames burning with intensity. I glanced to where Sasuke was supposed to be, and he was gone; like he vanished in thin air while I slept.

"The sneaky jerk." I spat.

But jerk wasn't the correct word. I somehow knew he was the one who started the fire. I stood up and leaned out of the window and sure enough I saw footsteps leading out of the village into the forest. Wind blew in my face and the temperature was still low, but I jumped out landing on my feet. The impact sent a major shock up my ankles but I still sprinted following the trail.

The footprints lead to an open area. I hid behind a tree and slowly peered at Sasuke throwing a kunai right at me. I quickly pulled my face back as the blade cut my cheek. I evaded the scene by hiding behind a different one. He came looking for the kunai he had thrown. Sasuke yanked it out of tree that was farther back. I noticed my blood was smeared on the tip of the blade, and the blood dripping from my face lead to me. Without a warning, Sasuke threw another one; this time the kunai jabbed me in the left shoulder. I cried out and my knees buckled. Blood stained my shirt and covered my frost bitten hands. I've never been hit by a kunai knife so the pain was bad.

"Whoever the hell you are, show yourself or die!" he screamed.

I didn't have the physical ability to walk or speak because my body felt locked up. Sasuke came closer and I began to panic. He threw a shuriken that caught me in the chest. I bit my lip as he grabbed me by the collar and threw me out into the open. I saw his hands weave the signs for fire ball Jutsu. He took a deep breath and breathed a behemoth ball of flames. At first I felt nothing when it touched me. The searing pain began in the center of my body then spread out. I screamed as my skin began to burn. You know I could deal with knives but fire was like being cooked alive, and research shows burning is the most painful way to die.

The flames extinguished around me but my body was covered in cuts and major burns. I noticed more shurikens and knives were embedded in my skin but I didn't feel them. I had a bad sensation that Sasuke had severed my nervous system. Speaking of Sasuke, his expression was one I haven't seen out of him; shock. It looked as if he were traumatized by the sight of his own teammate dying.

Am I dying?

Sasuke ran to my side and knelt down.

"Oh my god!" he screamed as if he really cared what happened to me.

"Damn it! You need serious treatment!"

He scooped me up and sprinted forward. His hands were tensed and his mind seemed to be in the real world.

"You're going to be okay I promise. I'm taking you to a nearby lake to treat you. If Kakashi finds out…"

I stared up into the sky as if that was the only thing to look at. I'd bet that Sasuke only is saying that to make sure I don't freak; like I have the energy to do that.

"I…promised…"I said without thinking.

"I promised that man I would…survive until I met him again, so…I could settle things…"

Sasuke looked down at me, like he was recalling a memory or two.

We reached the lake and he set me down. I could hear a waterfall in the background which meant he was telling the truth. Sasuke began to strip my shirt so thank god I had a tank-top under. He then put me into the water and got in as well. He ripped a piece of his blue shirt off and dampened it. He then dabbed it in the places in which I had burns. I still felt nothing which still scared me. His improvised rag was soaked with blood after.

Steam flew up in front of me and Sasuke. His expression went from serious to flabbergast. I followed his eyes to one of the cuts on my arm; my eyes widened.

The cut was sealing itself…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I must've passed out because when I opened my eyes I was slung over Kakashi's back. I looked up to see Naruto and Sakura behind us, just chatting and carrying on. The sky was a little bit dark with rain clouds and the wind was picking up. My body was still a little burnt and I could feel the stinging pain which was a good sign. Someone must've cleaned or put a new shirt on me because this one wasn't stained dark red with my blood. There weren't as many cuts or bruises on my body compared to before; when I was accidentally attacked.

Kakashi put me down and I immediately fell onto my butt. That was probably the only place that didn't recover because it sent a sharp pain up my spine. A hand was extended out in front of me.

"Hey Bella you alright?" asked Naruto as he pulled me up.

"Yeah I think so." I replied in a raspy voice. My throat burned with a weird dryness.

Naruto let me lean over him and Sakura helped by taking the other side. Both seemed very concerned about me which made me feel awkward because nobody has really cared for me my entire life. I'm not planning on telling anyone that I'm a war orphan and that I'm planning to take on the leader of the Akatsuki by myself. It would only worry my comrades.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"Sasuke-Kun said he was going to get some food and meet us at some crossroads that are up ahead," Said Sakura. "Why do you ask?"

"No specific reason." I replied.

She frowned.

"Are you trying to hit on my Sasuke-Kun?" she scolded.

"No that's not it!" I yelped with all my energy. "I actually don't give a damn for him! Honest!"

"Why are you freaking out then?"

"Because my burns are bothering me…"

That seemed to shut her down.

"Well are you feeling any better?" asked Naruto staring at me.

"A little…"

He nodded and glanced up ahead. The crossroads weren't too far but it made me feel bad that I was wounded with Naruto and Sakura carrying me by the arms which meant I was slowing them down. We could be at our destination already if it weren't for me. Sasuke would get angry at me and the Hokage would refuse to put station me on any other missions. I pulled away from both of my comrades and made an attempt to sprint. I actually got about ten meters before collapsing again. Kakashi rushed to my side and picked me up, positioning me in the middle of Naruto and Sakura again. I sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" cried Naruto.

"I thought I could make it… I'm just dead weight to you guys."

"Don't be silly Bella, Tsunade wouldn't have sent you if you weren't going to be of any help to us! You're one of us now and we don't leave our friends behind."

"I'm your…friend?" I asked quite shocked.

"Of course!" Sakura burst.

That made me happy. I was glad that they acknowledged me as their friend and teammate. I wonder if Sasuke would do the same.

We reached the crossroads and waited for Sasuke to meet us. Sakura rubbed medicine on my burn marks and Naruto kept a lookout for any signs of enemies. I stared up into the sky wondering why Sasuke was so concerned for my survival the other night. I'm glad nobody asked because I wasn't in the mood to talk about it anyway.

Sasuke emerged from the trees surrounding the trail we took. He sprinted up to the rally point, carrying a bag full of food and herbs. He set the bag down in front of me and knelt to pull something out. He snatched a few herbs and an apple and handed them to me.

"Those herbs are pain neutralizing but tastes like crap, so just eat it as you eat the apple. We can't have you holding us up any more than you already have."

"Hey Sasuke leave the girl alone; some jerk attacked her when she went on recon and put her on the brink of death so show some compassion." Naruto scolded.

Then that just proves that Sasuke didn't tell them that he was the one who hurt me. It's called being selfish and I wanted to tell him that he was a selfish bastard; but the events from last night made me change my mind. Sasuke could be annoying but deep down, I knew he had a heart and it takes a lot for the essence to emerge. I only smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Sakura.

"No specific reason." I replied.

"Are you going to say that every time you want to keep things from us?"

I only laughed and so did she along with Naruto. I think even Sasuke cracked a slight smile.

I ate the food just how Sasuke instructed. I sort of tasted the herbs and honestly it didn't start out that bad; but the after taste was like a forest threw up in my mouth. I nearly spat it out but I knew it was the only way I could recuperate twice as fast. When I finished my apple along with everyone else, Sakura and Naruto picked me up and began to drag me again.

"Kakashi?" I asked in a few hours into the walk.

"Hm?" he responded.

"When do you suppose we will get to the Wave country or whatever?"

"By this afternoon."

I only stared at the ground as a drop of blood fell to the ground. My eyes widened as more blood seemed to fall from the sky.

"What the hell? What is that? Why is it…?"

"You mean the rain?" Sakura interrupted.

I glared at her then looked back up. The sky was now releasing crystal clear water droplets. It confused me quite a bit.

"I could've sworn it was raining blood!" I cried.

All of a sudden, a Kunai shot straight toward Sasuke and pierced through his chest. A whole wave of ninja weapons came hailing down on us. A paper bomb exploded, blowing me back. Kunai knives stuck out the sides of my body and a few paper bombs were attached to me. I peeled them off before they exploded but Sasuke was a second too late in trying to save his self. A giant shuriken pierced through his back. Blood splattered onto my face as horror struck me.

"SASUKE!" I screamed as I dove toward his collapsing body, catching him and setting him down. I shook him.

"Sasuke snap out of it… WAKE UP!"

His heart wasn't beating. I bit my lip as tears began to stream down my bloodstained face.

"YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW!" I cried in rage.

Even though it was right in front of me, I had to accept what had happened, because the evidence was lying dead in my arms.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella!" called a voice.

"Bella wake up!"

My eyesight went hazy for a few seconds but then it cleared; I was sitting on my knees with my hands out like I was holding somebody, but nobody was there except for the empty air. At first I was confused because I know for a fact I wasn't dreaming. I physically felt pain and was freaking out mentally.

"What the hell just happened?!" I screeched.

"It was a highly advanced Genjutsu," Explained Sakura. "Kakashi sensei had to break it by using force." She pointed the kunai that was stuck in my thigh. I carefully pulled it out wincing only a little bit.

"Your chakra…" muttered Naruto under his breath.

"Shut up Naruto!" cried Sakura punching him with enough force to knock him back about a mile.

That only means that they're keeping something from me and it's big.

"That Genjutsu was meant to show a very important person's death. Whoever you saw was very important." Said Kakashi.

What? Sasuke's important to me? I was now deeply confused because Sasuke was a bastard to me and only cared about himself; but still, I guess he kind of saved me but he must've done it only because Kakashi would've killed him. I wasn't really sure why he was even the slightest bit of importance to me. That just confused me even more.

"Hello? Bella?!"

I snapped my head up facing Sakura.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Who did you see in the Genjutsu?"

"I don't want to discuss it…"

Kakashi stepped in and said, "We need to get going."

I nodded and followed him along with the others. I felt a drop of water and looked up; the sky was dark and more droplets fell. I wondered if we were going to actually walk in the rain but I didn't mind all that much.

Kakashi stopped walking. He glanced to the left and I followed his eyes. He was staring at a cave opening.

"We have to stop. It looks as if lightning's going to strike."

I was the first one in; I double checked the inside to see if there was a wild bear or whatever then plopped down onto the stony floor. Letting out a sigh, I leaned up against the rock walls. Kakashi and the others came in and sat down as well.

"We're going to have to stay here until the storm clears up, so why don't we all get some rest."

I began to close my eyes as the sound of rain lulled me to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of deafening thunder. I sat straight up and yawned, glancing around the cave. Everybody was asleep and I could see that the sky was completely black. Rain was pouring and a few droplets seeped through the tiny cracks in the rocky roof.

I sensed someone outside. I peered out the cave entrance and saw no one; but I decided to check just in case. I stood up and bolted out into the rain, nearly regretting my decision but better safe than sorry.

The ground was mushy with muck and the rain made me feel icky. My eyes were a bit crusty from sleep and my legs were cramping up. The air was musky around me making it a little hard to breath. I shivered when the wind blew up against my back.

Icy cold fingers curled around my neck hoisting me into the air. A man in a black cloak with a red cloud pattern was holding me by the throat. My feet couldn't touch the ground and my mind was racing. His eyes had a strange ripple pattern and his hair was orange and spikey. His forehead protector was the symbol of the hidden Rain village but it had a horizontal scratch through it and his face had piercings in places that must've been painful. The man I was urged to go after was right in front of my eyes; Pain of the Akatsuki.

"I've found you child; now don't try do struggle so you don't suffer as much and to make my job easier."

"Like hell I'll go with you!" I spat. "I'll kill you one day and I swear that on my life!"

"Even if it cost you your life right now? That's a mindless thing to say since I have you in my grasp and I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Why don't you go ahead and do it?"

He sighed and closed his eyes as a metal rod shot out of his sleeve piercing into my stomach.

"…!"

Blood was forced out from my mouth and splattered onto Pain's face. He wiped it off like it was nothing and slowly pulled the rod out.

"I didn't damage your internal organs that severely but you'll eventually die from blood loss. The more you move, the more blood you will be bound to lose."

My wound hurt like hell.

_Dammit! He's right though, if I struggle I'll die; so what do I do?!_

Pain then quickly stabbed a rod into my hands so they would be useless. I yelped in pain and tried kicking the guy but he countered by hammering my pressure points disabling everything. I became limp and Pain tossed me to the ground. He used his foot to roll me onto my stomach. I felt more rods pierce through my arms, back, and legs; making me completely immobile. Pain weaved a few hand signs but before he could slam his hand onto me, I heard a loud and clear battle cry.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!"

A big ball of flame engulfed Pain burning him alive. Somehow, the flames extinguished around him in a matter of seconds. I looked up to see Sasuke almost flying above me. He landed in front of Pain, practically acting as a shield.

"Sasuke!" I screeched.

"What the hell are you doing? It's not what you think; he can kill you in one blow!"

I got no response from him.

"Sasuke!"

Pain lunged toward him. He dodged the first attack which was a fist to the face. Sasuke jumped upward and smashed his foot onto Pain's head. Sasuke then did a few hand signs and a ball of lightning sparked up from his right hand. He surged toward Pain and was nearly an inch away from his chest when he evaded. Sasuke lost balance and Pain took the advantage.

"Almighty Push!"

Sasuke was blown right back into a tree. I knew he wasn't going to get up again; his head whiplashed onto the hard surface possibly breaking his neck. I didn't have enough energy to say anything. Pain did the same hand signs and slammed his hand on me. Surprisingly before anything happened, Sasuke leaped from his position and made it to me, grabbing my shirt as we both disappeared.

I coughed as I lay face flat on a cold surface. The place I was at was completely black. The rods were still embedded in my body, making it impossible for me to move.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm here." He replied touching my hand. His hands were a little cold but nonetheless I was glad he was there with me. Better him than nobody at all.

"There's a bunch of metal rods in my body; think you can pull them out?"

"Yeah of course but, I think you're on a table because I standing up and you seem to be lying flat on your stomach."

Blinding lights flicked on. I glanced around as saw about six people total surrounding me and Sasuke. Each had the same traits; orange hair (except for one), piercings all over their faces, and the black cloaks. Pain was also within their numbers.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath.

"What are you planning to do with her?!" screamed Sasuke.

Honestly that sentence froze me cold. He _does _care and I know because if he didn't, he wouldn't even speak a word to six creepy men who seem super powerful.

"You've both heard of Jiinchuriki right?" asked Pain.

I swallowed because bringing this up wasn't exactly a good sign. A deafening roar came from behind me and Sasuke snapped his head toward the sound. His eyes scared me. I couldn't really see anything since I was lying on my stomach facing the opposite direction.

"What about them?" I answered.

"Before man and the tailed beasts, twelve gods ruled the world. It is said that they are still alive and have been sighted in various places. There has only been one successful seal inside a human body in which the Red Eyed Wolf, the twelfth god was sealed inside a girl. We have managed to capture the Jiiro, White Scaled Dragon." Explained Pain.

"So what do you want with Bella?" shouted Sasuke.

"Isn't it obvious? We're creating another god Jiinchuriki and if she dies like the other people who have attempted the sealing, that's her problem."


End file.
